I'm Back
by yetti
Summary: Rachel finally returns to New York, with Emma. To find out what happens read on. I changed the ages around a bit. Sequel to TOW The One, you don't need to have read it to understand this one. Much funnier and romantical. Just put up chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Hey all. I'm back... Wow, just realised that the title has two meanings! Interesting! Anyhow, please read and review. PLEEASE!**

"Too late, I'm leaving."

Emma frantically grabbed at the fallen contents of her bag trying to catch up with her mother. They were moving back to New York after five years away, and Emma knew why they were finally returning home. Her dad.

Her mom and dad's relationship had always been on and off, and their last fling was no exception. They'd managed a full two years together before an argument about how to cook mushrooms escalated and they were back apart. Her mom, Rachel, was left devastated. Now, five years later, Ross (whom Emma still didn't forgive for constantly breaking her mom's heart, but still loved because he was her father) had called up and asked to get back together. Rachel knew that she was ready to move back to her home in New York because she had refused.

Emma stuffed the last tissue – despite the fact it had already had been used – back into its corner in her bag and stood up to say goodbye to her room.

"Come on, honey! The moving truck is _leaving_... Now!!" Rachel stormed up the stairs to find her daughter with a tear on her cheek. "Oh, honey."

"I'm sorry, I just... I lived here for five years, and I'm supposed to just get up and go with a day's notice." Emma resisted her mom's hug and folded her arms. "Why can't we just stay?"

"Sweetie, there's more opportunity for me in the city. I had an amazing job that I absolutely loved and now I have a chance to get it back." Rachel stood in the doorway, holding herself up with her arms positioned on the doorframe.

"Yeah," Emma took one last look of her room and stormed off down the hall, "Whatever."

"Your room in New York is bigger..." Rachel called out, hoping that this would clear her name.

Before she could finish her sentence, Emma was back, standing next to her. "How much bigger?"

* * *

"Ah," Rachel sighed as she entered Central Perk, "I'm back."

Emma followed her shortly and felt left out, so she whined, "Me, too!"

They sat on the stools next to the coffee bar and ordered a latte each, before looking around and thinking up some fond memories.

As she reminisced, Emma caught sight of a teenager sitting on the sofas that were always the favourite area for them when they lived there. He had bouncy blond hair with bright blue eyes and a gorgeous face. She practically drooled as she looked at his lightly muscular figure that was only just covered by his loose top and baggy jeans.

Nudging her mom, she pointed at him and fanned herself to signify how hot she thought he was. Rachel looked at him and looked impressed.

"I have taught you well, young one," Rachel nodded, and then added, "He looks a lot like..."

Before she could finish, a voice called from the doorway to this very boy, "Ben!"

"Crap!" Emma was the one to react. "Ben? My half-brother? Ben?" She shuddered. "I was salivating over Ben!"

"I know." Rachel giggled as though she were the one who was fourteen.

"Shut up. You thought he was hot as well! And your, like, older than his mother!" Emma threw a plastic spoon at her and took another sip of her latte.

When Rachel continued to laugh, she simply snorted, which got the attention of the person who was in the doorway.

"Rach...?" It was Ross. Rachel didn't know if she could handle this.

He had a depressed tone in his voice, but quickly hid this by saying, "How are you?" and running up to her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and got up as well. "I'm fine! I'm finally back, though..."

"Mon and Chandler are just outside... I'll go get them." Ross ran out and turned the corner so that he was out of sight.

At this point, Rachel was genuinely excited. "I haven't seen them in years! Do I look ok?"

Emma nodded, and then motioned to the door where Ross stood, with Monica and Chandler short in tow.

"You guys!" Rachel ran over and grabbed each of them and clutched them in a strong bear hug.

"Wow, you look amazing... and is that Emma? That hot little piece of ass over there?" Chandler smiled.

Emma stood up. Though she hadn't seen them for five years, she still remembered them perfectly. Chandler; the funny one. Monica; the neat one. Joey; the hot one. Ross; the... dad one. Phoebe; the mad but completely loveable one. Mike; the smart one. Kayte; the kind one.

"Hey!" She hugged each of them, and came to her dad. Much to his surprise, she held out a hand to shake.

"So..." They laughed in happiness.

"Ben!" Rachel sat down next to him and planted an awkward kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Rachel!" His voice had broken since she'd last seen him.

Emma stood nervously behind all the adults, but pushed her way forward when her mother showed signs of telling the embarrassing story that nearly ended up with her hitting on her step-brother.

* * *

It had been years since Ben had seen Emma, and he soon could tell. Her hair had become slightly blond, now, and he could see her face had been developing. She was lucky not to have Rachel's natural nose (He'd been told it was giant!) but otherwise she was just like her. Beautiful.

Her legs dangled from beneath her skirt, shaped perfectly, and her breasts had certainly developed. She was, all in all, becoming a woman.

Ben smiled as she sat down.

"Hey, Ben." She lent in for a squeeze more than a hug. "How have you been... bro?"

They'd built up a great relationship over the years they'd spent together, and each had missed the other hugely. The 'squeeze' soon became a tight hug.

"I missed you! We need to spend time together to, you know, get to know each other... again." Emma felt a tear come to her eye. She had been reluctant to come back home at first, but she was now very pleased she had. Not that she had any choice in the matter.

"We should! There's a lot that's changed!" Ben grinned, and Emma couldn't resist hugging him. Apart from the moment she didn't recognise him, he'd always be the brother who poured ketchup down her neck.

"Like what? You started to shave?" Emma lay back in her seat.

"Um..." Ben nodded towards the door where a girl with blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, which Emma could see from where she sat, was struggling to push a stroller into the coffee house.

"What?" Emma took a moment to realise what he was pointing out. "You have a baby?"

"Y'up!" Ben yelled proudly. "A little girl – Chloe."

"Argh! I'm an aunt!" Emma smiled.

Rachel, upon hearing this, dashed over to the pair and butted in.

"What?" she begged.

"I'm a dad." Ben acted unenthusiastic, but it wasn't hard to tell he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

Rachel laughed, added a quick congratulation, and turned to Ross. "You're a grandfather!"

Simultaneously, Ben and Emma rolled their eyes, knowing that these jabs and minor arguments would soon become one huge battle in which they would be stuck.

**Did you like it? Did you not like it? Either way, please review. It makes me so happy, I don't think that I'd cry myself to sleep... sob. Not really, but it does make me happy... WARNING! I MAY HAVE BEEN HYPER AND TIRED AT THE SAME TIME AS WRITING ALL THIS, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I DID _ANYTHING_ WRONG. WE ALL KNOW THE AFFECTS OF HYPERNESS. Hiccup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Why must people always put notes before and after every chapter… oh, wait, I just realised this is one! Never mind.**

"You are!" Emma taunted gently, her clenched fist pushing against his bare chest. "Wow… these are great!"

He smiled and breathed in, inflating his rock hard muscles. They weren't particularly big, but they were certainly beautiful… kinda like a young Brad Pitt. He had silky blonde hair that was about 4-5cms long. His eyes were the most wonderful blue with hints of green around the edges, and he had smooth features with unblemished skin…

Emma noticed all this about him within the first five minutes, and she didn't even know his name. Heck, she could have painted him if he'd left now, and have it look like a photo rather than a painting… that is, if she could draw.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" He bit his lip and took her hand.

"I don't even know your name." Emma drew back and extracted her hand from his grip.

"It's Henry. And yours?" He smiled and took back her hand.

She allowed him to lead her out of the coffee house, and finally answered him after a long kiss. "Emma."

He smiled and led her down the street to a large building that was clearly a copy of her own. They didn't talk as he took her to his flat on the third floor – number 36 – but each was nervous, and couldn't tell whether the other was.

Unknown to both of them, they weren't as easy as they made out. Whatever happened here was to be the first time for both of them. After words with Joey, Emma decided she was ready.

Once back in the room, they made out for a few minutes, with Henry's hand all the while up her top, and slowly moved to a nearby room. It had a double bed that was surrounded by posters of bands and picture of scantily dressed women. They landed, still in each others' arms, on the bed in a kissing heap.

Henry pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at the willing girl underneath him. He leant down and gave her a peck on the lips, then moved so that he was next to her. Biting his lip, he sat up.

"We shouldn't… I shouldn't be doing this. I don't know about you, but I don't want it to be this way. I want my first time to be special." He leaned forward so that he couldn't see any part of her.

"You sound like a girl!" Emma said, sitting up similarly. "But… I know what you're saying. I started feeling reluctant about…" she paused while she took a moment to think back, "ten minutes ago."

"We only met about seven minutes ago," Henry laughed nervously.

"I know, but just before you came into the coffee house, my mum's friend, Joey Tribbiani – off Days of Our Lives – suggested I slept with somebody and got it over with. I saw you about two minutes later and figured 'what the hell'." Emma turned to Henry who was now sitting bolt upright. "I saw how hot you were and started realising how nervous I was."

"You know Joey?" Henry winced, "No wonder… he'd the reason I chose to, um, you know. Well, he spoke to me just before and pointed at you."

Emma scowled and muttered, "He's gonna die."

Emma and Henry sighed simultaneously. Henry stood up and rummaged through a drawer to find a top to slip on. It turned out to be a red one with no sleeves and a hood; it had the number _04_ on it its front, and appeared to have team-like stripes.

"Do you play…?" she gestured to his shirt that now, sadly, covered his once bare chest.

"Yeah…" he nodded, then continued, "football; at my school."

After a long awkward silence following this short discussion, Emma finally re-initiated talk.

"How about we start again?" Emma walked to the door. "We give each other our numbers, meet up, and get to know one another a little better."

Henry nodded and opened the door to allow her through.

"My building is right opposite. So… maybe we could have coffee sometime, or something."

They inserted their numbers into the other's mobile and Emma left, completely embarrassed.

* * *

Rachel watched the man as he wandered from the stalls to the sofa where she sat.

"What's your name, nice-lady-who's-strangely-letting-me-sit-next-to-her?" He sat down warily.

"I'm Rachel," she replied, "Don't you remember me?"

The man shook his head silently.

"Rachel! From Bloomingdale… we used to go out!" she smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Yes!" He grinned, "And you clearly know I'm Tag."

She nodded.

Tag sat there looking at her for a few moments, and then furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"What is it?" Rachel asked; now she was the wary one.

"I'm trying to remember why we fell apart." He said seductively.

"Well, first of all it was me on my 30th Birthday because I needed someone more mature," Rachel talked while looking in the air as though to recall what had happened, "Then it was you because I was pregnant…"

"Yeah, I actually did remember, but I was just… you know," He put up his hands to do the air quotes, "flirting."

"Oh…" Rachel smiled, "Please continue."

"You look great!" Tag put a hand on her thigh. "How's your… daughter? Son?"

"_She's_ fine. Her name's Emma and she's just turned 16." She put her hand on his hand.

"Oh… has it really been that long?" Tag moved his hand so that it was slowly rubbing a small area on her leg. "You know, I've had a kid as well. His name is Henry."

"Really…" Rachel sounded interested for a moment, and then sighed in annoyance. "Ok, I'm bored of flirting."

"What?" Tag pulled his hand back.

"Do you wanna go out tonight? We could bring our kids?" Rachel spoke quickly and to the point.

Tag grinned. "Yes, please."

* * *

Phoebe and Mike held hands as they entered their building. It was either a long walk or a short elevator ride to their floor, depending on how healthy they were feeling.

"Stairs?" Mike looked at Phoebe.

"Elevator." Phoebe ordered. "Need a pee."

As the elevator doors opened, a teenage girl of about 16 came out of them and nearly walked into Mike.

"Hey, slow down." He said, sounding kind.

"Sorry." The girl stopped to make sure he was ok.

"Emma?" Phoebe looked carefully at the girl.

"Yes…" Emma stared at this strange woman who knew her name. "Phoebe?"

"Yeah! Oh my god, it's been – like – ten years since I last saw you. You look so much like your mother." She held her hands and Mike patted her on the head.

"You've definitely grown up." He smiled.

After a few introductions and reminiscing, Phoebe declared she **really** needed the toilet, and that they should meet up sometime. Numbers were exchanged and they left each other.

As they reached their apartment, they found one of their sons lying on the couch.

"Hey, Henry. You'll never guess who we've just seen."

**Oooh… which Henry is it? Can you guess? Wasn't as hyper when I wrote this one, but anyway… Please R&R! (That's read and review… but you know that.)**


End file.
